Dark
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: A Akumatsu le gustaba fastidiar a las personas.
En realidad esto no tiene nada de sentido LoL no sé ni por qué lo subo (?)

 **Advertencia:** nada de sentido Lol Shonen-ai

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia.

Disfruten~

* * *

Los corazones humanos guardan tantos sentimientos, pero la mayoría se podrían clasificar entre buenos o malos. Cada vez que realizamos una acción, algo, una pequeña parte de nuestra alma se aleja de nuestros cuerpos flotando en la nada y el todo. Son pequeños sentimientos que se extienden por el mundo volando sin algún rumbo, afectando otros corazones de manera anónima y continuando con su viaje eterno. Por lo menos con él había sido de esa forma hasta ese momento de hace un tiempo y como le estaba sucediendo justo ahora.

Lo había estado observando con curiosidad, no podía negarlo, después de todo había sido casi que su creador por completo, solo algunas ―mínimas― partes venían de sus otros hermanos. Las lágrimas que caían con suavidad, en un río efímero, fueron las últimas cosas que necesito para que su existencia se volviera tangible. Se sentó con agilidad en el barandal del puente donde se encontraba llorando el de ojos azules.

―Eres curioso―por fin pudo exteriorizar lo que llevaba pensando desde hace meses cuando solo era una neblina que flotaba a su alrededor.

Karamatsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, olvidando que estaba llorando, dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia atrás al reconocer esa voz. Pestañeó incrédulo observando al de sudadera negra, era Akumatsu, se suponía que ese ser había regresado a ellos después de matar a Kamimatsu.

―Tú eres…

El de negro sonrió―. Básicamente tu creación, Akumatsu―balanceo sus pies con aburrimiento, no es como si fuera a morir o algo.

―Pero tú habías regresado a nosotros…―dijo en un susurro inseguro acercándose otra vez a la baranda del desierto puente.

El silencio reinaba, pero no era de extrañar, la luna se alzaba imponente en el cielo sin estrellas. Era oscuro y algo tenebroso, apenas y se escuchaba un murmullo del viento silbando. Karamatsu creía que tal vez podían ser las dos de la madrugada, pero no podía asegurar nada.

―Algo así―dijo con aburrimiento arrastrando las palabras. Rodó los ojos, uno rojo y el otro verde, al ver la mueca en el rostro del segundo hijo de los Matsuno―. No soy el mismo de antes, soy diferente, pero guardo la esencia del pasado, por algo dije que era tu creación, ¿no?

El silencio reino por unos segundos que fue cortado por las palabras del segundo hijo―. Sigo sin entender…

―El pasado en realidad nació por la necesidad de deshacerse del estirado de Kamimatsu, no los culpo…―chasqueó la lengua al pensar en su contraparte, era asqueroso saber que la esencia de ese tipo seguía flotando por ahí―. Yo estoy aquí porque has dejado muchos pedazos de tu alma flotando por ahí, con hoy termine de "nacer"―hizo unas especies de comillas al pronunciar la palabra nacer.

Karamatsu tragó grueso temeroso―¿Tan mala persona soy?...―preguntó en un susurro contrariado.

El de la sudadera negra solo se echó a reír, era divertido que pensara eso. El viento chocó contra su rostro y disfruto de la sensación helada, era extraño hablar con alguien, nunca lo había experimentado. Tedioso, pero gratificante.

―Eres idiota―dijo después de un rato―. Si Kamimatsu nació porque ustedes cada vez que hacían algo malo dejaban escapar bondad, ¿cómo piensas que nací yo?―cuestionó casi con burla―. Nací de las cosas malas que normalmente desechas, que a decir verdad son muchas. Soy la envidia que no quieres sentir, la tristeza que te obligas a olvidar, soy las lágrimas que ocultas, ¿entiendes?―lo último tenía cierto tono exasperado.

Y Karamatsu guardó silencio, su cabeza dolía algo, pero le halló el sentido a lo que decía ese tipo de orejas algo puntiagudas y dientes filosos.

―Perdona―se animó a decir el de la sudadera azul después de un rato―. Seguro que una existencia creada de esa forma debe ser tormentosa―sonrió algo afligido mientras ciertas lágrimas se anidaban en las comisuras de sus ojos.

Akumatsu sonrió de medio lado, que extraño tipo―. Me gusta existir, puedo hacer cosas que solo volando por ahí no podría hacer.

―¿Cómo qué?―cuestionó más animado disfrutando de una charla decente que hace tiempo no tenía.

―Tener sexo con alguna tipa suena tentador―se puso de pie sobre la baranda empezando a caminar por ella con tranquilidad, las manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón―. Volverme importante, millonario y torcer el mundo creo que también suena agradable―bajó con agilidad de la baranda y regresó sobre sus pasos parándose enfrente de Karamatsu―. Fastidiar a las personas también me gusta―y justo después de decir eso lo tomo del rostro y lo besó.

Karamatsu no dio crédito a nada cuando Akumatsu se separó con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios―¿Qué?―cuestionó incrédulo.

El de ojos bicolor se alzó de hombros restándole importancia, no era nada personal contra Karamatsu, pero el tipo de púrpura, que llevaba bastante rato espiando al de ojos azules, era el que mayor aportaba a la creación de Kamimatsu y pues solo quería torturarlo algo, darle donde le dolía. Sabía que por la posición de las sombras no sabía quién era, pero le sonrió con burla. Ah, que dulce ver esos puños apretados.

―Nos veremos después―y dejo a Karamatsu ahí en el puente sin saber nada y a Ichimatsu odiándolo profundamente.

* * *

Se los dije, no tiene nada de sentido xDDD solo escribí algo sin sentido, pero dentro de un rato subire un fic con el que sí estoy emocionada, solo diré que nuesto Choropajerovsky será el protagonista (?) solo imaginenselo ewer , además pondré un aviso en el fic uwu Gracias por haber leído esta _cosa Lol_

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
